carsmatelnationalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: Mater-National Championship
Cars Mater-National Championship is a title for video game consoles and handhelds released on 2007 by Play THQ. It is the sequel to the [http://pixarcars.wikia.com/wiki/Cars:_The_Video_Game Cars: The Video Game] based on the [http://pixarcars.wikia.com/wiki/Cars Cars film] from Pixar. There is also a sequel called Cars Race-O-Rama. Contents The game focuses on the first ever Mater-National race held in Radiator Springs by Lightning McQueen and features an improved world as well as new characters. New characters featured are Emma, a small white and pink rally car from England, Gudmund, a 1980 Audi Quattro from Sweden who has loads of headlights and loves driving through caves at night, Otto, a German tuner car who doesn't understand the concept of speed limits, Koji, a red, grey and white Japanese drift car who loves drifting, Yuri, a dark green Russian 1962 Toyota Crown, Philip, a red and white, over-excited British 1937 Cord 812 Cabriolet who has trouble remembering which side of the road to drive on in America, and Giovanni, a tough-looking but very nice red Ferrari from Italy. Ornament Valley, Radiator Springs, and Tailfin Pass have all been updated. In Radiator Springs, new rock formations have been cut, and Fillmore has opened a nature park. In Ornament Valley, there is a construction zone, an airport, and several new rock formations to explore. In Tailfin Pass, roads have been completely revamped, and there is a new mine and an abandoned western town to drive through. But some roads are blocked off and can only be played in races and as a result to this, the three areas are smaller than in Cars: The Video Game. Before the launch, they were trying to copy all of the roads from Cars: The Video Game into Mater-National plus the newly designed roads for the three areas of Carburetor County. Unfortunately, there were some problems, if all was included the frame rate would be close to about 20 or 40. The only way to unlock the roads is to at least see to win and get all bolt banners in the game. If that isn't the case, try some cheats, if not, forget about it. Other issues where that for some reason you can drive around the areas as Monster McQueen which is much less stable than the normal McQueen, and the game has very little races and less explorable area in the story mode. Sadly, there is only 3, smaller than what it was in Cars: The Video Game. The Stadium in Mater National is actually the Radiator Springs Speedway from Cars: Race-O-Rama. Also Mater-National has border issues that don't connect but are shorter because of the designing issue. Other than that, that's all the issues. Bosses are Gudmund, Otto, Koji, Giovanni, and Emma. Characters Old Characters Playable *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Doc *Ramone *Luigi *Fillmore *Flo *Sarge *Monster McQueen Non-Playable *Guido *Fletcher *Gerald *Lizzie *Fred *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Sheriff *Snot Rod *Tommy Joe *Lewis *Judd *Cletus *Buford *Zeke *Count Spatula *The Crippler *Ginormous New Characters Playable *Gudmund *Otto *Koji *Giovanni *Emma *Monster Mater *Mike *Sulley Non-Playable *Philip *Yuri Category:Crossover Games